Bypass valves may be used in valve systems in which it is desirable to selectably direct a flow from one inlet to one of two fluid paths. Bypass valves generally include an actuator to selectably direct the flow to the desired fluid path.
In some applications, for example automotive thermal control systems, the actuator of a thermal bypass valve directs the flow to one of the two alternate paths depending on a thermal condition of the fluid flowing through the valve. Currently, thermal bypass valves use a wax motor to sense temperature and respond by actuating a thermal bypass valve. However, wax motors may be inaccurate, unreliable, and slow to react to operating conditions.
Accordingly, a need exists for a thermal bypass valve that overcomes these shortcomings.